


Relationship Advice

by GameAnime



Series: Dating an Ahoge Boy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameAnime/pseuds/GameAnime
Summary: Mukuro and Makoto want to become more confident with one another since they are dating each other. However, they don't know where to start. But don't worry...they have good friends that will help them when needed. For Makoto, he can rely on his best friends, Shuichi and Hajime, on what he should do. Mukuro, however,..... she ask the wrong people for advice.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Series: Dating an Ahoge Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887205
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Relationship Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danganropa Fanfic. I really like Mukuro x Makoto and wish there were more Fanfiction about them xD. There will not be any lemon just to let you guys know. I can't write stuff like that with being embarrassed. I hope you enjoy this and I don't own Danganronpa.

(Makoto's Room)

Makoto was in his room holding cards in his hand, waiting for his turn to come. He was playing Crazy Eights in his dormitory with his friends, Hajime and Shuichi. He was honestly surprised he became good friends with the Reserve Course student and the Ultimate Detective on the first day he met the two of them. For some reason, it seems like he shared a common kinship with them in terms of the people they hang out and the gift they give them. Although he has good friends in his class, he felt a stronger connection with these two when he spends time with them. 

Which is why he wanted to ask for their advice.

"Hey Hajime. Shuichi," said Makoto, catching the attention of the two away from their cards.

"Is something wrong, Makoto?" asked Hajime.

"Oh it's nothing bad," reasoned Makoto. He soon began to get nervous. "I...I uh....need some advice."

"Why are you acting nervous?" asked Shuichi. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can help you regardless of what it is. I mean you're our friend, so there's no chance that it wouldn't help you."

"Shuichi is right," Hajime said with a smile. "Just ask us anything, Makoto."

"O-oh. Okay." Makoto was still hesitant but decided to tell his friends his problem. "I...need advice...on..."

"On?" Shuichi and Hajime said simultaneously repeating Makoto's last word.

"On...dating," Makoto finally admitted. "You guys know that I'm dating Mukuro right?"

"Well you're the only one in our group that has a girlfriend," stated Hajime.

That's right. Mukuro Ikusaba and Makoto Naegi have been a couple for about five months. They started out as friends who would hang out after school and with others as well when given the chance. Some of the after school activities consist of Mukuro constantly saving him from his own bad luck. One time she had to help him from a gang of yakuza that were about to harvest his organs thanks to Yasuhiro. She was able to help him out thanks to her ability as the Ultimate Soldier. It was also thanks to Hajime's connection with Fuyuhiko who, turns out, was the gang that was after Yasuhiro to begin with.

After that moment, Mukuro dedicated herself to try and make sure Makoto was okay. Makoto felt bad that Mukuro had to babysit him in case he got in trouble, but she honestly didn't mind. It gave her the chance to spend time with him some more. After a while, their feelings for one another began to blossom and the two decided that they wanted to be with one another. But that is a story for another day.

"Yeah, I know," Makoto said. "She is actually my first girlfriend, so I don't have much experience having a relationship. I wanted to ask how I can move forward with her. We have been dating for months, and we haven't even held hands."

"Hmmmm," Shuichi looked away and rubbed his chin, pondering on Makoto's dilemma. "Well I wouldn't know what to tell you considering I never dated anyone before." He then looked at Makoto. But I can tell you that you should at least wait until she is ready to do stuff like that."

"Shuichi right," Hajime agreed with a smile. "Plus I don't think Mukuro expects much from you."

"Ouch that hurts," Makoto sweat drops while scratching his cheek with an awkward smile.

"I don't mean like that," Hajime said with an apologetic look. "I meant she would know that you are not used to being in a relationship. Didn't you tell her that she is your first girlfriend?"

"Well...yeah I did. And she said I am her first boyfriend."

"Then see. You don't need to rush anything. I'm sure she wants to take things slow."

Makoto thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right. Maybe I'm worried for nothing. Thanks you guys."

"Anytime, Makoto," said Shuichi. "Also, besides I'm sure Mukuro would know that you would want to take things slow." With that said, both Shuichi and Hajime looked back at their cards and continued the game.

"Yeah you're probably right," Makoto said as he also looked back at his cards.

(Mukuro's Dormitory) 

"He totally expects you to fuck him!" Miu stated boldly and loudly. 

"Miu! Don't say stuff like that!" scolded Mahiru.

"Miu may be vulgar but she can be right in terms of what degenerate males want," stated Tenko.

"I don't think Makoto is that type of person," Sayaka suggested.

"I believe it should be a fact that all Japanese boys with ahoge do not seem to harbor any dirty thoughts," stated Sonia. "Just look at Shuichi and Hajime."

Coincidentally, Mukuro also was thinking of how to move forward with her relationship with Makoto. She was so happy that the luckster agreed to be her boyfriend. In all honesty, she fell for the lucky student the day he gave her a smile. It made her feel warm and happy, knowing someone like him wanting to give a smile to someone like her. She knew it was a genuine one too, so she knew that he didn't force it on himself to do so. That cute smile he gave made her fall in love with him so hard. 

She loves it.

She loves him.

But she was afraid that he might find her boring and leave her. 

So she decided to ask for some advice on how to move forward with their relationship. She would ask Junko but she was taking a fashion shoot in Italy. She tried texting her about her problems but all she got was....

Figure it out yourself you dumb failure of a sister! Can't you do things without me for once!? You truly are a worthless excuse of a fucking human being! Oh and I'll make sure to give you a sovereign when I come back~

Yup that was her sister.

So she decided to ask some of the girls at her school on how to move forward with her relationship. For this reason, she asked some of the girls she knew to help her get a better understanding of being in a relationship. She decided to ask Sayaka for advice. She had heard that they went to the same school, so she decided to ask her. She approached her while she was talking to the Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind, about Japanese idols at the school's dining room. When asked, Sonia immediately joined her conversation, wanting to know how Japanese people date. Mukuro didn't mind getting as she felt as though she needed as much information as she would get. However, Mahiru, Tenko, and Miu were also at the dining hall and overheard Mukuro request, so they decided to tag along. 

Tenko's reason was to learn what type of degenerate things Makoto has done to Mukuro.

Miu wanted to know what dirty stuff they have been doing so far.

Mahiru....just wanted to make sure that Tenko and Miu weren't going to cause any trouble for the soldier. 

So here they are, giving advice to Mukuro. However, it is not going as smoothly as she had hoped it would be. Mukuro was sitting on her bed next to Mahiru on her left while Sonia was sitting on her desk chair. Miu was up against the wall, Tenko was seated with her knees on the floor, and Sayaka was standing up near the bed frame.

"I'm tellin ya that your boyfriend definitely wants to get inside of your pants," stated Miu with a proud smile.

All Mukuro could do was blushed heavily. "I-I'm sure Makoto isn't l-like that. But....if he does want to....I-I guess I wouldn't mind."

This surprised all of the girls. They all knew Mukuro as a stoic girl that never showed much emotions. But it seems that dating Makoto made her develop emotions that made her more human. 

"Hah!" Miu smirk. "So you would really whore up for him!? Man you must have fallen hard for god damn virgin idiot!" 

Miu began to laugh but suddenly stopped when a knife flew and embedded itself on the right side of the wall where Miu was leaning on. She instantly began to quiver in fear and looked at Mukuro, who had venomous eyes. 

"If you make fun of Makoto one more time..." Mukuro said with her voice sounding murderous. 

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Miu mutter, cowering at Mukuro. "W-w-well y-you c-c-can at l-least b-be the o-one t-to l-lead...."

"What do you mean?" Mukuro asked in a normal tone.

"I do believe what Miu is trying to say is that you should try and move things forward with Makoto instead of waiting for something to happen," explained Sonia. 

"Yeah," agreed Sayaka. "Makoto doesn't seem the type to initiate anything first. He probably wouldn't want to do anything unless you're ready for it."

"Well he is one of the most decent guys in our school," admitted Mahiru. "He can be unreliable at times, but he's still a good person at heart."

"But he's still a degenerate male!," reason Tenko. "I know for a fact that he might be having dirty thoughts of you! It's a typical mindset for a typical degenerate male!"

"That kind of bias, Tenko," Mahiru sweat drops. She then looked at Mukuro. "But listen, if you're worried about your relationship with Makoto why not just talk to him about it."

"I-I-I guess I could..." Mukuro stuttered with embarrassment. "But how do I..."

"Leave it to me!" Miu said aloud, finally getting over her quivering. She approached Mukuro and stuck out her hand. "Give me your phone."

Mukuro was confused but gave Miu her cell phone. She was the Ultimate Inventor, so she is very smart. She would probably know what to do.

"Okay!" Miu smiled. She then started to text something on her phone.

(Makoto's Room)

Makoto, Hajime and Shuichi were still playing with cards when suddenly Makoto's phone started buzzing. He looked at it and discovered he had gotten a text from Mukuro. As he clicked on it, he read: Hey babe! Let's meet in my room at 9:00 for a quick romp session! ;)

Makoto's face instantly became red after reading that. Hajime and Shuichi caught this and looked at their friend in worry.

"You okay, Makoto?" asked Shuichi.

"H-huh!?" Makoto said. He then looked away from them out of embarrassment. "N-nothing.

"You sure?" Hajime asked worried. "You look red."

"I-I'm f-fine....really....but...um....can I....actually be alone for a while?"

Shuichi and Hajime looked at each in confusion but decided to give their friend some space.

"Yeah sure," responded Hajime as he put his cards down as did Shuichi. They then got up and exited the room leaving Makoto by himself. 

The luckster just looked back at his phone and blushed hard. This can't be Mukuro....but what if it is.... Makoto thought. Maybe I should respond back just in case and tell her I'll meet her in her room. I do actually want to talk to her about our relationship. Makoto started typing on his phone.

(Mukuro's Room)

Mukuro had Tenko and Mahiru holding her back as she was literally about the strangle Miu for texting all of that. Miu was cowering behind the Sayaka, trying to have her be as her human shield in case Mukuro was able to break free of Tenko and Mahiru.

"C-calm down, Miss Mukuro!" Sonia said with a worried expression as she got up from her seat and held her hands together. "I-I'm sure Miu has a perfectly good explanation as to why she wrote that."

"I-I j-just thought y-you wanted to m-move forward w-with h-him..." Miu muttered her reason.

"I-I don't think that's what she meant, Miu!" yelled Mahiru, trying her best to hold the soldier back.

Mukuro was really going to kill Miu. Now Makoto was gonna think she wants to move their relationship even further. They have been dating for five months and they haven't even held hands. Now she was definitely afraid of losing Makoto. He would probably loathe her now, thinking that she was desperate for something like that.

Just then, Mukuro’s phone started to buzz. Her phone was near Sayaka, after Mukuro dropped it when she saw what Miu wrote. Sayaka saw the notification on the phone and picked it up to read what Makoto said. Sayaka let out a gasp with what she read, causing the girls to look at her in confusion. Mukuro saw Sayaka with her phone and got up to see what was wrong. Her eyes also widened as she saw Makoto text back.

It said: We can at 9. There is something that I want to talk to you about moving our relationship forward.

Mukuro's throat was dry as he reread the message over and over and over.

Was Miu right after all? she thought to herself. The other girls couldn't contain their curiosity and decided to look at Mukuro's phone. They were shocked at what they read. 

"So he is a degenerate male!" Tenko said angrily. "Don't worry, Mukuro! I shall find him and knock some sense-" Tenko suddenly stopped as she saw how Mukuro was staring at her.

Mukuro glared at Tenko with such intensity that it seemed as though if Tenko said anything else, she would meet her fate with a knife thrown at her. 

"Don't. You. Dare." Mukuro said with intensity. She then looked around the room and began to form a small embarrassing blush. "I.....need some time alone please..."

Everyone looked at one another with the exception of Miu who was still cowering behind Sayaka. Nevertheless, everyone nodded and began to leave the room, leaving Mukuro by herself. 

Mukuro went and lay down on her bed with her hands covering her face and steam beginning to form on her face. 

Does this mean that he wants to....

(Mukuro's Dormitorio 9:00 PM)

Mukuro was seated on her bed, waiting for Makoto to arrive. She was wearing her usual uniform but was wearing makeup just for this occasion. Junko had taught her how to wear makeup out of the "kindness of her heart" to make her face look less plain. She was fumbling with her fingers, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was going to happen. Many things were on her mind as to what Makoto would want to discuss with her. 

Does he really want to....do it with me? thought Mukuro. Maybe I should have followed my sister's advice of getting a cuter pair of underwear. She did say that once I started dating him I should start dressing better to appease him. Mukuro shook her head. 

"No..." she said aloud. "Makoto is not like that....I'm sure there must be some reason as to why he wanted to talk to me...."

Suddenly, a knock came from Mukuro's door, causing her to jolt. "Ah Mukuro?" said the voice of Makoto outside of the door. "Are you in there?"

Mukuro was fumbling a bit on the bed debating whether or not to continue to sit down or to get up and open the door. "G-give m-me a minute," stuttered Mukuro as she was looking at herself in the mirror trying to see whether she did the makeup properly. After triple checking, she went towards her dorm and gave a sigh and mentally prepared herself. She opened the door and saw Makoto wearing his ordinary everyday hoodie. However, to Mukuro, he was the most adorable creature on the planet. With his small frame and innocent look, it was no wonder he was able to warm the heart of this cold soldier. Looking at Makoto made her realize that she will do whatever it takes to keep him.

Anything...

Mukuro's blush formed, remembering why he was here to begin with. She did not know if she would be able to handle any of this. I mean she can easily traverse the battlefield, but when it comes to Makoto......she becomes putty in his hands.

"Uh hey Mukuro....can I come in?"

Mukuro stopped her thoughts after she saw Makoto waiting for her to step inside of her room. 

"S-sorry." Mukuro stepped away from the door and let Makoto in. They both sat by each other on Mukuro's bed. The tension in the room seems to have gotten very awkward as both parties didn't say a word to each other. After a while, Makoto finally spoke.

"I uh...like your makeup," said Makoto with his signature smile.

This caused Mukuro to blush and muttered, "T-thank you....I learned from Junko."

"Oh okay. But you know I prefer you without make up. I think you're beautiful just the way you are," stated Makoto, causing Mukuro to blush even harder.

"I-I see..." Silence was now enveloping the room again. Mukuro knew that it had to be broken sooner or later. She took whatever confidence she had onto her and stared into Makoto's eyes. 

"Listen Makoto," started Mukuro. "About the text that you got from me..."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that..." said Makoto, surprising the soldier. "I...I know that it wasn't from you...If I had to guess, it must have been one of Shuichi's classmates, Miu. He did tell me how....outspoken she is to others so I assume she would have written something like that."

"Then....why did you want to see me," Mukuro said in confusion. "I thought you came here to have a....romp session..."

This time Makoto blushed. "N-no! I-I mean well...I-I just think...we are too early for...t-that stuff."

"But...you said you wanted to talk about our relationship..."

"I did..." Makoto began to calm down and looked at Mukuro. "I wanted to tell you that no matter what...I am willing to wait when you are ready to do things that couple do. I know you are not used to dating anyone like me..And I am the same. I never actually had a girlfriend, so this is all new to me. But that doesn't mean we have to follow the typical couple stuff that others do. As long as I am able to spend time with you, that is fine by me." Makoto then began to smile at her. "No matter what I will love you as you are, so please don't force yourself to do anything you're not comfortable with." Yeah, thought Makoto. I will be happy no matter what we do. Hajime and Shuichi are right...I should just be patient.

Mukuro was silent. She was surprised at what she heard. She also felt so idiotic to think that Naegi would want to do something like that.

He is so kind and gentle, thought Mukuro with a smile. I should've know that there was no need to rush anything. This is why I love Makoto.

...

Still...maybe I should do as the girls say and initiate something. 

"Makoto," Mukuro started, "close your eyes."

"Huh?" was all Makoto said as he was confused by Mukuro's command. "Ah okay?" Makoto did as he was told and closed. He did not know why Mukuro asked him to do that. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips touch for about 5 seconds until they were off his lips. He instantly opened his eyes and saw Mukuro who had a blush on her face.

"I love you too Makoto and I'm happy that I'm with you," smiled Mukuro. Then lean on Makoto's shoulder and close her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the luckster. Makoto smiled and had his eyes and leaned on Mukuro's head. They stayed like that for hours until Makoto finally returned to his room.

(Outside Hopes Peak Academy)

Shuichi and Hajime were walking down the path to their respected school areas. Although he was in the reserve course, Hajime did enjoy walking to school with many of his friends in the main course. This included both Makoto and Shuichi. However, Makoto wasn't with them, which was strange considering how they usually walk to school in their three man group.

"You think Makoto is okay?" asked Hajime.

"Well....," thought Shuichi. "He was acting strange yesterday. I was thinking of asking what was wrong to see if we can help him if needed."

"Yeah," agreed Hajime. "He was acting strange. I mean he was all. I hope he wasn't coming down with a fever."

Just as Hajime said this, Shuichi spotted the Ultimate Lucky Student near the gate of the school. He seemed to be looking around waiting for someone to show up. 

"Ah I see Makoto over by the gates," said Shuichi. "Hey Mako-"

Shuichi instantly stopped as he saw Mukuro running towards Makoto, bowing her head to apologize. It seems that okay was saying it was okay as he waved his hand, signaling that it was okay. Both of them smiled at one another and then entered the gates. Hajime and Shuichi noticed that both Mukuro and Makoto grabbed each other's hands as they walked towards the school. 

Hajime and Shuichi looked at each other one more time and smiled. They kept their smiles as they continued to see the hand holding between Mukuro and Makoto. 

"I guess he's okay after all," said Shuichi.

"Yeah definitely," agreed Hajime. 

Both continued on their path to their schools with them thinking of how they should congratulate their friend on a job well done of moving forward in his relationship.

They are truly happy that they were able to start the day seeing Mukuro and Makoto becoming a happy couple.


End file.
